7 Years of Love
by coffeeicecream
Summary: AU We met for seven years, no one knew we would say goodbye this easily. However, we still separated. Perfect Pair


**Title:** 7 Years of Love  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> main Perfect Pair, mention of SaekiFuji  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Drama  
><strong>Summary:<strong>AU We met for seven years, no one knew we would say goodbye this easily. However, we still separated.

**A/N: **My first Perfect Pair. I've been avoiding to write them not because I hate them, but coz I'm afraid of ruining my most favorite pair. And btw, the song's Asian. I just used the English translation so everyone can understand. Hope you like this though. ^^

This was told on Tezuka's POV. Pardon if the details were lacking. It's a human's POV guys, not some stupid voice over narrator who can see everything. XD

* * *

><p>I met him in a bridal shop.<p>

I pushed the door open, hearing the soft clinking of bells as I entered. The shop was small but nice, painted in white with brown accents. Mannequins were dressed in wedding gowns, and wide arrays of accessories used by brides were displayed. My eyes wandered aimlessly, taking in the appearance of the place.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?"

I turned to the direction of the voice and came face to face with an angel. He was in his twenties, with soft brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. They were mesmerizing, like ocean glittering like crystal against the light. His pinkish lips were curved into a smile, a heart-melting one. I continued staring at him, my mind registering nothing but that beautiful face.

"Sir? Is there something wrong?"

His melodious voice brought me back to reality. I realized what I was doing and blushed. "Nothing." I replied.

"So, what can I do for you?"

I told him about my sister's wedding dress, how she asked me to come about it. The angel nodded in understanding and told me what to say to my sister. Having finished my job, I said goodbye and made my way towards the door. I looked back and saw him there, standing and still smiling at me. I walked and left the store. For some reason, the ground felt light under my feet.

I went there again the next day, and the day after that. I found myself coming back to the bridal shop everyday, thinking of all the excuses I could muster just to return. I know he knew that I have no reason for coming aside from my sister's dress. But despite that, he never asked me why. He always welcomed me with a smile, warm and bright just like the sun.

I would talk to him about my sister's wedding, how everything was going smooth and nice, until we drift off to other things. I often answered in monosyllabic words but he understood. Somehow, despite my lack of communication, he was able to lead me to an engaging conversations. When it was time to leave, I would look back and he would be there, standing and smiling at me. And I would promise myself I'll return the next day to see that angel again.

My sister's wedding came and went, but I still returned to the shop. I don't care whether I have a reason anymore. What mattered to me was to see him again. And again. Everyday I watched him work, sometimes thinking of new designs, sometimes mending the tears in the dresses. His hand would skillfully race across the paper, sketching beautiful wedding gowns. That same hand would ran on the cloth, feeling its texture with his fingers. His face would turn serious as he faced the sewing machine, making a sketch into reality, creating a masterpiece at every punch of needle and thread.

As days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, I began to know him better. With every visit I did, I learned something new about him. I could feel myself wanting to know more, discover more about my angel. Knowing that he designs and sew the dresses himself weren't enough. Knowing that he likes wasabi and cactus weren't enough. I want to learn all the things about him. What makes him laugh, cry, and mad. What his dreams are or what he is afraid of.

I've seen this winking smiley in his belongings. Be it his eraser, a sticker on his notebook, attached to his pen, or a keychain dangling on his cellphone. It piqued my curiosity, that my angel has a penchant for such thing. I once asked him about it, but he just flashed me a sweet smile. "You'll know when the time comes." He said, his eyes hidden behind those two slits. I would ask him again, and he would answer the same.

In all the days we've been together, I've seen him with nothing but happiness. His lips would form a smile, his eyes following suit. His laugh would ring across the room, like music to my ears. He would pout whenever I pull a prank on him, or his eyebrow furrowed when thinking. I've never seen him cry, not even once.

Not until that day.

I was helping him clean the shop when I suggested that we listen to the radio. He agreed and turned it on. I was busy wiping the glass window when a familiar song played.

_**We met for seven years  
>No one knew we would say goodbye this easily<br>However we still separated  
>With the memories we built for a long time, now gone<strong>_

I saw his body froze at the glass, his broom stopped sweeping. I looked at his reflection, wondering what happened. Then he continued, more slowly, his head lowered as he swept.

_**How did we at such a young age  
>Meet each other, I don't even remember how<br>Difficult for us to handle the maps of our changing selves  
><strong>_

We remained like that for a while, being quiet as we worked. The music was slow and sad, giving off a mellow atmosphere. Finished with wiping, I went to the sink to clean, washing the rag I used. The song remained earshot from where I am.

_**They said saying goodbyes are painful  
>But I didn't even have time to feel that<br>I just thought this is the way staying composed**_

I returned and saw him still sweeping. Something was wrong, definitely wrong. You wouldn't sweep in ONE particular place for that long if everything was okay. I went to him and asked again. He turned to face me, wearing that smile. He said he's fine, his eyes once again hidden behind those slits.

_**But I cried  
>Time passed it gave me a simple yearning<br>Different from what my mind was seeing  
>At first friends then next as lovers<br>We said we'd stay as friends even if we separated**_

He handed me the broom and asked me to finish for him. I watched him as he went to the counter and arranged his sketches, his back facing me. Suddenly, a gush of wind entered through the window, causing some of the papers to fly. I picked the one that flew near me and saw drops of water on it, smudging the drawing.

_**During those 3 years spent alone  
>We contacted each other sometimes<br>Even if I met someone else again  
>Even I loved again<br>Whenever I was sad I would call you without a word just tears falling  
><strong>_

I looked at my angel's direction and saw him still busy arranging the papers. I moved to the counter and went to his side, holding the watered sketch.

The drops of water came from those cerulean blue eyes.

I stared at him, unable to do anything. It was the first time I saw him cry, tears flowing down his cheeks and onto his drawings. The pain in his eyes was unbearable, yet his face remained expressionless. His dazzling smile had disappeared, and his eyes lost its shine. He looked like a crying doll, soul pulled out of his body.

_**You have to meet a good person  
>I thought in my heart without any words<br>I asked if you still liked me without any thought hoping you say it back**_

I pulled him in an embrace. He remained motionless in my arms, still crying silently. I began stroking his hair, trying my best to comfort him. I didn't know why he cried. I've never seen him like this. Was it because of the song? We were okay earlier that afternoon, him fooling around as I helped him with the shop. I couldn't think of anything that would trigger this. Although confused, I let him cry in my arms. Whatever it was, I'll be here for him.

_**I know  
>We had the most pure love<br>Back then we thought that kind of love couldn't be done again se we saved it in out memories  
>Often I feel a cold feeling from you<br>But now I know you cannot ask anything**_

He looked up to me with those teary eyes. It was enough to break my heart. With quivering lips, he muttered an apology for being stupid. I told him it's okay. He let out a bitter laugh and said it was because of the song.

The song brought back some painful memories.

He said that the song reminded him of the only person he had ever loved. He was handsome, with soulful eyes and the sweetest smile. He was caring, and very affectionate. He would show his love in the most unexpected ways, making him a man of surprises. His wink would make anyone fall for him. He's also mischievous, but knew when to be serious. Best of all, he was his best friend. He was the most perfect man in his eyes.

Just like the song, they were once together, but got separated. Just like the song, they drifted apart. He would call him whenever he's sad, or when he needed someone to talk to. He had never forgotten him, still holding on to what they once had. He had wanted to tell him he still loved him, but then…

My angel pointed at the mannequin displayed at the center of the glass window. My eyes followed the direction of his finger.

"Mrs. Saeki Kojiroh" The tag on the dress said.

_**"I'm getting married" is what you said to me  
>After that for a long time I was speechless<br>Then I cried they were your last words to me  
>For the only words I wanted to hear was that you loved me<strong>_

He called him one, fine day. With an excited voice, he told him he's getting married. And he asked my angel to make his bride's wedding gown. Despite of the pain, he agreed. He put all his heart in it, wishing all the best for both of them.

All these he said as I watched him cry, the tears still running freely on his face. I wanted to punch myself. How could I not know? All I cared about was our happy moments, my happiness.

I failed to notice the pain behind those smiles. I failed to notice the pain behind those laughs. It never occurred to me that my angel, who was as warm as the sun, was as lonely as the stars. I already forgot that he was still human, capable of feeling other emotions aside from happiness. I had been happy with him all this time, oblivious of his suffering.

He looked at my face again, his lips curved into a smile, eyes hidden behind those two slits. Now I know. His smile was his shield. His smile protected him from being hurt, and prevented others from seeing the pain in eyes.

"How about you? When will you get married? Just tell me and I'll make the most beautiful dress for your bride." He said.

Sensing the message behind his words, I wiped his tears and embraced him again.

"No thanks. I'm sure you wouldn't wear your own creation anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sooo sleepy. I'll go sleep now. . R&R can make me smile in my dreams!~ :)


End file.
